1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for setting workpiece to position of the type which is mounted to a machining apparatus, such as a double-head side milling machine, in setting the width of cut or the like necessary for cutting the workpiece to the desired size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art device for setting workpiece to position of this type is shown by way of example in FIG. 4 (a).
The prior art device shown includes workpiece mounting plates 25, 25 for placing thereon a workpiece 24 to be cut by cutting tools 23, 23 of a double-head side milling machine, and a workpiece backing plate 26 rotatably attached through a pin 27 to one of the mounting plates 25, 25 and held in a desired position.
In such setting device, the backing plate 26 is utilized as reference position for workpiece location in such a manner that one end face of the workpiece 24 placed on the workpiece mounting plates 25, 25 is brough in abutment against the backing plate 26, whereby the required width of cut can be set as such. When the end face of the workpiece 24 is to be cut, the backing plate 26 is turned rearward for diversion as shown in FIG. 4 (b), so that a cutting edge 28 can be suitably prevented from contact with the workpiece backing plate 26.
However, the above described prior art device has a disadvantage that since the backing plate 26 rotatably attached by the pin 27 is stationarily disposed as shown in FIG. 4 (b) so that it is unshiftable for adjustment in the directions of arrow I, the width of cut L.sub.1 with respect to the workpiece 24 is constantly fixed and cannot be varied as desired.
With the prior art device, therefore, it is impracticable to perform the workpiece cutting to any width of cut other than the predetermined one, and this poses the problem of lack of flexibility in use.